


Странные контакты Х-степени (Strange Encounters of the X Kind)

by Manokanaka



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Language, M/M, PWP, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Сюжет? Да, какой сюжет? PWP, ну так для проформы. История о том, как очередной эксперимент Крэнга пошел не так, и чем это кончилось.
Plot? What plot? PWP, but, well, if you like - the story starts with one of Krang's experiments   went totally wrong... and with very weird consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> ВНИМАНИЕ!!! СТРОГО НЕ РЕКОМЕНДУЕТСЯ ЛИЦАМ, НЕ ДОСТИГШИМ 18 ЛЕТ!!!  
> Фандом: Черепашки-ниндзя (гибрид вселенной оригинального комикса, фильма и первого мульт-сериала)  
> Написано в апреле 2010 года (собственно к 14 февраля).
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Посвящается Skjelle и krystal

_"Если очень долго ебать мозги, мозги могут начать ебать в ответ"_  
Ответ Зигмунда Фрейда Фридриху Ницше из "Дискуссии о Подсознательном", материалы XX-го саммита философов, архив Страны Мертвых.

 

**Странные контакты Х-степени.**

 

Крэнг ненавидел весь окружающий мир.   
В принципе это было его нормальное состояние, но порой ярость кипела в нем чуточку сильнее, чем всегда. Как ни странно, бешенство служило для него своеобразным вдохновением: лучшие его изобретения рождались именно в такие моменты. Вот и сейчас Крэнг всем своим серым и розовым веществом погрузился в очередной научный проект. Он уверенно продвигался по пути создания токсина, который позволит ему собрать армию идеальных воинов и убийц, чья воля будет безраздельно принадлежать повелителю, а все мысли и действия направлены лишь на выполнение поставленной им цели.   
Крэнг потер в предвкушении свои тентакли.  
В его жизни были определенные радости, что ни говори. Лишив его тела, судьи не учли, с кем имеют дело, и Крэнг твердо намеривался заставить их заплатить.   
Когда-нибудь.  
Злой гений Измерения Икс скучал по своей истинной оболочке больше, чем ему хотелось бы признаться. Без нее он чувствовал себя беспомощным и обделенным, ведь эмоции и желания остались при нем, а вот средство их удовлетворения и исполнения у него отняли.  
Крэнг обнаружил, что его правый щуп сжимает где-то подобранный гаечный ключ и занесен над пробиркой. Он заставил себя остыть.   
Это просто стресс.  
Технодром ещё не был полностью восстановлен. Крэнг почти не принимал участия в ремонте, настолько его выводило из себя возвращение в Измерение Икс. Разумеется, это тормозило процесс оживления гигантской крепости, но не столь фатально, как хотелось бы самолюбию Крэнга. Приходилось признать, что Шреддер действительно хорошо соображал в технике, равно как и в химии.   
А ещё у него было тело!  
Вот всегда так в жизни: одним – всё, другим – ничего!  
Упс, кажется, он переборщил с экстрактом из мочи носорога, хотя, даже если он взорвет тут всё к чертовой бабушке, ему самому ничего не будет – токсин создавался в расчете на биологию человека.  
Нужно понежнее.  
Так о чем он думал?  
Ну да, конечно, о Шреддере, мерзком человечишке, у которого были отличные мозги и идеальное тело.   
Крэнг находил физическую оболочку людей весьма удачной и изящной конструкцией, а его подельник служил прекрасной иллюстрацией в пользу этого мнения.  
Шреддер…  
Недостатки у него тоже были. Куда же без них.   
Например, темперамент японца представлял собой нечто совершенно загадочное – человек мог быть спокоен как айсберг в океане в самых жутких ситуациях, а мог взорваться вулканом из-за сущей мелочи. Собственно говоря, крыша у Шреддера явно была не на месте, что играло Крэнгу на щуп.   
Инопланетянин мало знал о том, как жил его партнер до их встречи, но кое-какая информация у него имелась. Ороку Саки был большим человеком в японском мафиозном мире, да и в США сумел добиться многого. Не в последнюю очередь этому способствовал страх, который внушало всем его альтер-эго – Шреддер.   
Крэнг не верил в судьбу, но, если бы сейчас ему пришлось под дулом плазменной пушки разложить по полочкам историю их с партнером знакомства, в рассказе оказалось бы очень мало логики и много безумных совпадений.  
Когда внимание Крэнга привлекла Земля, и он понял, что ему не обойтись без сообщников среди людей, инопланетянин начал присматриваться к кандидатам. Ему нужен был человек, одинаково уверенно чувствующий себя на поле битвы и в научной лаборатории. Вскоре Крэнг наткнулся на Ороку Саки. Этот мафиози подходил идеально – его боялись, у него были сила и власть, кроме того, не будучи ученым, преступник имел очень серьёзные познания в области химии, микробиологии, информатики и механики. Существовала только одна проблема – ни единого шанса, что господин Ороку станет помогать лишенному тела тирану из Измерения Икс завоевать Землю.  
А потом Саки умер.  
В течение пары-тройки лет ходили странные слухи о том, что он жив, или был жив, и погиб позже. Крэнг не обращал внимания, время шло, он продолжал поиски сообщника… и однажды совершенно случайно наткнулся на истекающего кровью Шреддера.   
Первое время человек вообще не помнил об Ороку Саки, он всецело и полностью стал своим грозным альтер-эго, которое к величайшей радости Крэнга идея завоевания Земли абсолютно покорила. Со временем воспоминания и знания вернулись, но маска Шреддера главенствовала над создавшим её человеком. В этом чудесном статическом состоянии партнер Крэнга оставался достаточно долго, но полгода назад какие-то колесики в его черепе снова пришли в движение, и результат предугадать никто бы не рискнул.  
Положительным моментом было то, что Шреддер стал куда более эффективен и уравновешен, отрицательным – то, что инопланетянин теперь не был уверен в его заинтересованности в их общем деле. Крэнг никогда бы в этом не признался, но он боялся однажды не обнаружить подельника на Технодроме.  
Пробирка выскользнула из щупа Крэнга и с мерзким звуком разбилась.  
Мгновения хватило космическому преступнику, чтобы произвести анализ возможных последствий – никакой опасности, кроме внеплановой уборки.  
Однако в следующую секунду инопланетянина взрывом вышибло из механического тела. Он закашлялся от наводнивших воздух паров. Они не должны были оказать на него никакого воздействия.   
Конечно, если он ничего не напутал с соотношением компонентов. А учитывая взрыв…  
Имелась и более насущная проблема – его нежная мозговая ткань валялась на металлическом полу Технодрома в окружении осколков и ошметков. Механическое тело находилось метрах в пяти, и добраться до него Крэнг однозначно не мог.  
Оставалось лишь одно.  
– ШРЕДДЕР! – истошный вопль мозга разнесся по всей космической крепости.  
Увы, до интеркома пришелец добраться не мог, оставалось орать и надеяться, что глупый человечишка его услышит.

 

Через пять минут глотка Крэнга начала сдавать. Он всерьез задумался над проведением стандартного, но очень приятного эксперимента – наблюдения за воздействием космического пространства на незащищенный организм одного конкретного человека.  
Наконец, дверь отъехала в сторону, и на пороге появился Шреддер.   
Пока что дуболом был нужен Крэнгу, поэтому пришелец поспешил предупредить:  
– Включи фильтр на маске, здесь утечка химического реагента! – дважды повторять не пришлось. Шреддер внес это удобное усовершенствование в маску около полугода назад, к сожалению, долго в этом режиме она функционировать не могла, но необходимые пару минут давала.  
Первым делом человек поспешил к приборной панели. Это было обидно, но правильно.   
– Изменение химического состава воздуха незначительное и только в радиусе метра от твоего стола, – огласил Шреддер заключение компьютера.  
– Лучше подними меня! – завизжал Крэнг. – Подними и верни в моё механическое тело! Я сам со всем разберусь!  
Хотя человек и был занозой, инопланетянину не хотелось, чтобы единственное разумное существо на несколько сотен километров надышалось токсина и съехало с катушек.  
– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Саки и двинулся к валяющемуся на полу гигантскому говорящему мозгу.  
Шреддер был в черных джинсах и футболке на выпуск. Его лицо как всегда скрывала маска, а вот шлем отсутствовал. Отросшие до плеч черные волосы были влажными. Случись инцидент раньше, Крэнгу пришлось бы валяться значительно дольше – Саки принимал душ.  
– Шреддер, ты собирался в супермаркет? – подозрительно осведомился мозг.  
– Разумеется, – ответил человек. Он огляделся. – Есть перчатки?  
– Нет, – язвительно проскрежетал Крэнг.  
– Ладно, – Шреддер перевернул механическое тело и усадил его, затем подошел к сообщнику.  
Брать инопланетянина на руки было занятием не из приятных. Несколько раз Саки это проделывал, но предпочитал при этом использовать перчатки. Переборов брезгливость, он поднял Крэнга. Весил тот, кстати, не так уж и мало, по мнению Шреддера, килограммов десять, может чуть больше. Супер-Мозг, ничего не скажешь.   
Но Крэнг ведь не был обычным мозгом, а являлся вполне самостоятельным организмом. Саки внимательно изучил материалы по виду, к которому принадлежал его напарник. В нормальном состоянии Крэнг представлял собой огромного, ростом более трех метров, ящера, но эти существа были способны пережить утрату мощного тела, так как их мозг содержал в своем составе не только глаза и рот, но и рудиментарную пищеварительную и выделительную системы, а так же был весьма самостоятелен в вопросе обмена веществ.  
Шреддер аккуратно усадил Крэнга в его механическое тело.   
– Ну вот, – человек максимально нежно взял чувствительный щуп пришельца и положил его на рычажок управления.  
Крэнг открыл глаза. Он закрывал их каждый раз, когда оказывался на руках у Саки – его вело от непривычной манеры двигаться.  
Было и ещё одно обстоятельство – прикосновение человека вызвало в нем такой вихрь импульсов, какого он никогда не испытывал. Внутри него словно носились тысячи маленьких иголочек, наибольшее количество которых атаковало один конкретный нервный центр, и Крэнг прекрасно знал, за что тот отвечает. Его бесконечно удручал факт сохранения этим участком активности при том, что он лишился всего того, что им управлялось.   
Инопланетянина отвлек звук открывшегося в другом конце огромного зала окна между измерениями.  
– Тебе взять чипсы с сыром? – осведомился Шреддер, снимая маску.  
– Конечно, взять, – преувеличенно раздраженно ответил мозг.  
Человек шагнул в портал, и сияние исчезло.

 

Крэнг приступил к наведению порядка, но обнаружил, что никак не может отвлечься от мыслей об Ороку Саки.   
Как нежно руки человека прикасались к нему.   
А несколькими минутами раньше они прикасались к сильному мокрому обнаженному телу!   
Эта мысль явно не помогла. Инопланетянин чувствовал себя так, словно изнутри его пожирала стайка микроскопических зиппов.   
На секунду он задумался о том, чтобы установить камеру в этот чертов душ, но ведь сукин сын её найдет. Крэнг никогда не видел Шреддера обнаженным, и хотя по картинкам и снимкам он знал, каковы люди без одежды, ему очень хотелось посмотреть на голого человека в живую.  
 _Интересно, когда он уходит на Землю, то занимается лишь закупкой продуктов или может быть находит себе кого-то?_   
Этот вопрос иногда занимал Крэнга. Он плохо представлял, как строятся подобные отношения у людей, но на основании знаний о человеческом организме мог с уверенностью утверждать, что у молодого мужчины возраста Саки должны были быть определенные потребности.   
И ведь мерзавец хорош собой.  
Это инопланетянин понял достаточно давно, но никогда мысли о Шредере не вызывали в нем такой реакции.  
Внезапно до него дошло – токсин.   
Он должен был действовать только на людей, но Крэнг явно что-то напутал, и теперь зелье возымело достаточно странный эффект.  
Ему хотелось выть от желания и возбуждения, а легкий интерес, который он, так уж и быть, всегда испытывал к сообщнику, перешел в нездоровую одержимость.  
В любом случае действие токсина не может продолжаться бесконечно, главное – продержаться и не выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость.  
Нужно перетерпеть…

 

– Открой, наконец, эту чертову дверь, Крэнг! – Шреддер начинал злиться всерьез.   
Как только створка отъехала, он влетел внутрь.  
– С каких это пор я должен приносить тебе обед в лабораторию, ты, комок?! – человек раздраженно поставил поднос на стол, скрестил руки на груди и грозно уставился на Крэнга, который очень старался не смотреть в его сторону.  
По наблюдению пришельца действие токсина не только не проходило, но и возрастало в какой-то чудовищной прогрессии. Саки был непереносимым раздражителем для его нервной системы. Крэнг разумно рассудил, что не станет пока питаться в пищевом блоке, потому что там хозяйничал Шреддер, и всё ассоциировалось с ним. Кроме того, обоняние инопланетянина значительно превосходило человеческое, и малейший след запаха сообщника заклинивал все контакты пришельца.  
Можно было подкрепиться и субстратом, который хранился на складе, но Шреддер восхитительно готовил, и Крэнг успел пристраститься к человеческой пище.  
Очевидно, вид у гигантского мозга был откровенно несчастный, потому что человек извлек из кармана на внутренней стороне плаща чипсы и перебросил их Крэнгу.  
– Твой заказ, – прокомментировал он куда более миролюбивым тоном. – Так над чем ты работаешь?  
– Не твоё дело, Шреддер, – самодовольно заявил мозг, он надеялся, что человек уберется отсюда к их общему благу.  
– Какой-то токсин? – Саки просто обошел пришельца и заглянул в его записи. – Воздействие на людей? Опять план по завоеванию Земли?  
Шреддер скептически приподнял бровь:  
– Мы же собирались сперва завершить ремонт Технодрома.  
– Не лезь не в своё дело! – Крэнг заставил механическое тело отойти подальше. Шреддер сейчас был одет в боевой костюм, который, по мнению пришельца, уж слишком обтягивал это красивое тело.   
– Что с твоими придурками? – Крэнг попытался сменить тему.   
Бибоп и Рокстеди отсутствовали на Технодроме уже неделю. Шреддер услал их на поиски ряда запчастей для ремонта. Гигантский мозг считал это не лучшей идеей, но в последние месяцы со скуки мастер-ниндзя вспомнил о своих педагогических талантах, которые явились для всех сюрпризом. За это время дебилов гениями сделать не удалось, но даже Крэнг признавал, что мутанты как-то эволюционировали.  
– Отчитываются каждый день, – ответил Саки. – Сейчас в системе Нанния, по слухам там есть необходимый нам кварковый реактор.  
– Ты – дурак, Шреддер! Система Нанния очень опасна! – инопланетянин действительно так считал. Вот там его точно никогда бы не стали искать, но ни один преступник не рискнул бы осесть в тех местах.  
– Ребята из Бруклина, и они на самой окраинной планете системы, – попытался успокоить его Саки, подходя ближе, принося с собой тепло своего тела и свой запах.  
Крэнг весь напрягся, пытаясь успокоиться, но ничего не помогало, от усилий задергался глаз, а правый щуп свело судорогой.  
Человек подозрительно оглядел инопланетянина.  
– Крэнг, это странный вопрос, но с тобой всё в порядке?  
 _Будет, идиот, если ты уберешься куда подальше!_ – в бешенстве подумал говорящий мозг. Не мог этот безумный воин-ниндзя пойти потренироваться, помедитировать или даже посмотреть новости на шестом канале?  
Всё-таки нравилась Шреддеру эта стерва О’Нил, да преступник этого и не отрицал. Интересно, рассматривал ли Саки когда-нибудь всерьез возможность переспать с настырной ведущей?  
Так, всё!   
Это уже невыносимо. Нужно взорвать какую-нибудь маленькую планетку или провести абсолютно бесчеловечный эксперимент, а то он решительно сойдет с ума, и это будет катастрофа, потому что больше то у него ничего не осталось.   
Сейчас микрозиппы пожирали всё его существо, а сексуальный центр был так напряжен, что, кажется, у него мог случиться инсульт.  
И всё этот человечишка!  
Внезапно у Крэнга возникла идея. Она была подленькой, эгоистичной и в общем не достойной, но угрызения совести у межгалактического злодея отсутствовали. Он был плохим, он это знал и ему это нравилось.  
Заставив механическое тело подойти вплотную к столу, Крэнг осторожно на него выбрался и постарался сжаться.  
Шреддер вопросительно взирал на него с высоты своего роста.  
– У меня, как вы это называете, защемило нервы, – веско и как бы нехотя объявил говорящий мозг. – Я пробовал разряды и механическое воздействие, но не помогает. Слишком тонкая работа…  
– Хочешь сказать, тебе нужен массаж, а кроме меня сделать его некому? – в голосе человека слышалась ухмылка, которую скрывала железная маска. Великий и ужасный Крэнг смиренно молил его о помощи, и это доставляло Шреддеру огромное удовольствие.  
– Ладно, сейчас возьму перчатки, – согласился Саки.  
– НЕТ! Не надо перчаток! – не сдержались говорящие мозги. – У меня очень раздражены покровные центры, это будет мука!  
– Тебя не очень-то приятно трогать, – язвительно прокомментировал Шреддер.   
Крэнг промолчал, потому что цели своей добился. Саки снял шипы с кистей рук и с предплечий. Он обошел стол и встал позади пришельца.  
– Где проблема? – спросил человек, с трудом представляя себе, как можно ориентироваться по анатомии живого мозга.  
– Просто положи руки сверху, Шреддер! – ответил Крэнг. Как только его мягко коснулись пальцы Саки, пришелец вздрогнул от наслаждения.  
– Больно? – уточнил человек.  
– Нет, нет, – поспешно возразил Крэнг. – Так, а теперь просто веди руками вертикально вниз, как только доберешься до нужных участков, я тебя остановлю.  
– Только медленно, – добавил мозг. – Чтобы не пропустить.  
– Как скажешь, – Шреддер пожал плечами. Процедура удовольствия ему не доставляла, но он достаточно часто в своей жизни тянул мышцы и получал травмы, поэтому понимал, что гнуснохарактерный розовый комок действительно страдает.  
Его руки осторожно заскользили по неровной слегка влажной поверхности. Кусок розовой плоти под ними как-то подозрительно дрожал.  
– Это нервное, – почти виновато прокомментировал пришелец.  
– Крэнг, ты – комок нервов, – усмехнулся Саки.   
– Так всё, нашли! – возвестил мозг. Пальцы Шреддера были в нужном месте, чуть выше середины. – Теперь немного правее.  
Шреддер послушно повел рукой вправо. Крэнг шумно выдохнул.  
– Что дальше?  
– Просто начинай массировать, так же как у людей, когда хочешь расслабить, только не слишком сильно жми.  
Крэнг был благодарен за то, что больше человек ничего не спрашивал, он не смог бы ответить. Пришелец прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы не стонать во весь голос. Шреддер оказался хорош в массаже, и четко исполнял данную ему установку. Чего он не знал, так это того, что занимается прямой стимуляцией сексуального центра одного из самых разыскиваемых злых гениев во Вселенной.  
О! Как же давно он не чувствовал ничего подобного! Хотя, по сути, он никогда не пробовал массаж этого нервного центра. Крэнг впервые занимался сексом без тела. Его всего трясло, он приближался к разрядке.  
И ВОТ ОНО!!!  
Инопланетянин ослеп и оглох, каждая клеточка взорвалась, и на него снизошло расслабленное блаженство. Он парил в невесомости и был всемогущ.   
К реальности его вернул голос Шреддера.  
– Не дергайся, и так скользкий, – человек продолжал мягко массировать говорящий мозг.  
– Это меня, похоже, отпустило, – заплетающимся языком пролепетал Крэнг.  
– Всё? – в голосе Саки слышалось облегчение. Ему не терпелось вымыть руки.  
– Да-да, спасибо, – очень довольный мозг с трудом поднял правый щуп и расслабленно помахал им человеку.   
На секунду где-то в самых глубинах сознания у Саки поселилось какое-то странное подозрение, что этот комок чего-то не договаривает, но возможно, это просто была паранойя.  
Шреддер вышел из лаборатории, но готов был поклясться, что глаза Крэнга могли бы прожечь дыру у него в спине.  
На самом деле пришелец целил чуть ниже, но человеку об этом знать было не обязательно.

 

То, что всего пару часов назад казалось Крэнгу удачной идей, обернулось настоящим кошмаром. Он хотел получить маленькое удовольствие, избавиться от этой сводящей с ума потребности, и на ничтожные минуты ему это удалось, но, кажется, действие токсина продолжало набирать обороты. Все его мысли были заняты одним Шреддером – его умелыми руками, его стройными ногами, темными волосами, обычно скрытыми под шлемом. Оргазм в нервном центре не мог сравниться с настоящим, тем, что охватывает всё тело. Прикосновения человека будили в инопланетянине жажду обладания.   
О, что бы он сейчас отдал за свою истинную оболочку! Крэнг представил Саки в своих объятиях, и всё поплыло перед глазами. Учитывая то, что он знал об анатомии людей, сексуальный контакт с его видом был для них вполне возможен, принципиальные различия отсутствовали. Инопланетянин припоминал, что вроде бы среди людей не совсем принято вступать в подобные связи с особями своего пола. Или может он это читал о другом виде? Его сородичам подобные предрассудки были чужды. Как бы там ни было, он не сомневался в том, что физически они со Шреддером полностью совместимы.   
Но его лишили тела! Лишили возможности оказаться внутри человека и почувствовать, что это такое.  
Крэнг задумался. Куда более подобающее занятие, чем гормональная истерика. То, что он не мог вернуть себе истинный облик, вовсе не означало, что он не может обзавестись небольшой необходимой ему частью анатомии.  
Инопланетянин довольно потер щупы.  
Разумеется, всё так просто.   
На основе своих клеток вырастить необходимый орган, соединить его с собой при помощи молекулярной иглы и регенеративного ускорителя. Да вся процедура займет жалкие шесть-семь часов! И как он раньше об этом не подумал? За все эти годы! Видимо, у него просто не было необходимости, а сейчас она появилась.  
Крэнг начал готовить инструменты, в уме прикидывая, что же ему нужно получить на выходе.  
Шреддер был мужчиной, а значит, не стоило поддаваться гигантомании, живому мозгу не хотелось травмировать Саки. Себя ущемлять тоже не следовало, и в итоге безумный гений остановился на средних человеческих габаритах.  
Как же это будет восхитительно – дотронуться до Шреддера, и главное – войти в него!  
Крэнг зажмурился от предвкушения удовольствия.  
Стоп! Оставался ещё один нерешенный вопрос – вряд ли Саки проникнется его энтузиазмом. Человек брезговал брать живой мозг на руки, с какой же стати он позволит с собой совокупиться?!  
Эта мысль поставила Крэнга в тупик. Столько размышлений, страданий и стараний, и всё ради того, чтобы быть осмеянным и получить отказ?  
Ну уж нет, это его категорически не устраивало. Похоже, придется довести до ума ещё одну экспериментальную разработку. Желание захватило инопланетянина целиком, и его совершенно не волновало, что по этому поводу думал человек.   
Крэнг уничтожил несколько планет, он убивал, мучил и не знал пощады, и если Шреддер не согласится на его лестное предложение, он возьмет человека силой.  
По лаборатории разнесся безумный и пронзительный смех изгнанного гения.

 

Очередная секция крепости вернулась к нормальному функционированию.   
По мнению Шреддера, Технодром теперь был вполне готов к передвижениям на небольшие расстояния, и они могли убраться с астероида, на котором находились. У Крэнга, правда, имелся гениальный план по превращению этого космического объекта в гигантскую станцию, но человек не очень-то в это верил.   
Кажется, мозг ехал по фазе, а последние сутки вел себя как законченный псих, впрочем, Крэнг никогда не отличался вопиющей нормальностью.   
Бибоп и Рокстеди обнаружили необходимые им части, и если всё пойдет хорошо, то мутанты вернутся уже через неделю. Ремонт и модернизация Технодрома скоро будут завершены. А это означало, что им с партнером необходимо обсудить дальнейшие планы.  
Шреддер твердо намеревался поговорить со сварливым розовым комком сегодня, и сейчас направлялся в зал, где мозг занимался своими экспериментами.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, пропуская человека.  
– Шреддер, – приветствовал его на редкость гнусный и ехидный голосок. – А я как раз собирался тебя пригласить.  
Мозг засмеялся.  
У Саки появилось очень неприятное предчувствие.  
Он вполне сознавал, что склонен к паранойе, но в данном случае она была оправдана. Крэнг, похоже, доработал своё обожаемое изобретение – биомеханоидные щупы. Материалом для них служила уникальная органика, в своей основе имеющая не углеродистые соединения, а металлические. Этот «живой» металл был странным – очень прочным, при этом гибким и чуть бархатистым на ощупь. Сейчас десять длинных искусственных щупалец произвольно раскачивались в воздухе, Крэнг мог управлять ими как своим собственным телом, благодаря тому, что был соединен с ними посредством нейроинтегрирующей полоски на спине, от которой и отходили эти длинные несколькометровые отростки.  
– Ты их доработал? – попытался завести разговор Шреддер, параллельно прикидывая, как быстро он сможет добраться до двери.  
Крэнг не ответил на вопрос. Вместо этого он двинулся вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними.  
– У меня тут появилась проблема, Шреддер, – улыбнулся, обнажая зубы, инопланетянин. Его глаза были абсолютно безумны.   
В следующую секунду щупы с невероятной скоростью метнулись к человеку, но тот оказался быстрее – Саки увернулся от биомеханоидных конечностей, и те ухватили пустоту.   
У Крэнга была лишь одна попытка, и он это понимал. Не давая подельнику оправиться от первой атаки, пришелец снова попытался его схватить, однако щупальца с лязгом ударились о металлический пол – человек резко отскочил вверх и в сторону.  
 _Это будет не так просто, как предполагалось,_ – решил Крэнг.   
Шреддер был на редкость хорошо тренирован и подвижен. Но и у пришельца имелись козыри.  
С каждой неудачной атакой Саки всё ближе подбирался к спасительной двери. Когда он был уже в паре метров от нее, ему чудом удалось разминуться с ещё десятком щупов, которые появились из-под пола и из люка на стене. Это был сюрприз Крэнга. Дистанционное управление действовало хуже, чем нейронное, но ему требовалось замедлить ускользающую жертву.  
Саки попытался открыть дверь, но она не поддалась. До человека дошло, что обезумевший инопланетянин как-то заклинил замок, а значит, проблема была серьезнее, чем он мог предположить. Что бы ни произошло с Крэнгом, он, кажется, намеревался прикончить своего компаньона.  
Шреддер резко ушел в сторону за секунду до того, как два металлических щупа ударились в дверь. Он со всей силы рубанул по ним своими ручными лезвиями, и с удовлетворением отметил, что одно полностью выведено из строя, да и второе вряд ли будет исправно функционировать. Это вселяло надежду.  
Внезапно человека потащило вверх – один из дистанционных отростков схватил его за плащ.   
Шреддер быстро разрезал ткань на шее и приземлился на пол. Когда Крэнг придет в себя, а Саки на это очень надеялся, японец собирался припомнить гаду испорченную вещь.  
Живой мозг тем временем начинал звереть от их игры в кошки-мышки.   
Шреддер уже вывел из строя два дистанционных щупальца, он был вертким и, кажется, не собирался сбавлять темпа. Можно ли действовать быстрее? Крэнг расплылся в нехорошей улыбке.  
– Ты совсем свихнулся, ты, гнусный комок нервов? – в очередной раз увернувшись, выкрикнул Саки. Ситуация реально начинала его напрягать.  
– Нет, я не свихнулся, Шреддер, – действительно вполне вменяемо ответил Крэнг, щупы покачивались в воздухе, готовясь нанести удар. Пришелец вовсе не собирался давать человеку передышку, но ему требовалось всё рассчитать.  
И вот он – очередной бросок, от которого ниндзя, разумеется, уклонился, чтобы угодить в ловушку – на него с нереальной скоростью несся один из щупов. Избежать столкновения было невозможно, металл с силой ударил человека в живот, отбрасывая того на несколько метров.  
 _Ой,_ подумал Крэнг.   
Ему не хотелось действовать настолько радикально, но Саки не оставил ему выбора. До этого пришелец пытался максимально аккуратно схватить подельника, это требовало маневра и точности, а значит, лишало скорости. Ударить было куда проще.  
Любой нормальный человек отключился бы от такого столкновения, но Шреддеру уже удалось подняться на четвереньки, он закашлялся. При падении с него соскочил шлем, из ссадины над правой бровью сочилась кровь.  
Крэнг не мог терять ни секунды. Он попробовал схватить человека, но тот непостижимым образом увернулся и перерубил один из десяти щупов, подключенных непосредственно к телу инопланетянина. К счастью, Крэнг изолировал болевые ощущения от биомеханоидных тентаклей.   
Инопланетянин чувствовал, что всё неуловимо изменилось, теперь преимущество было на его стороне – чудовищный удар оставил след, Саки не пришел в себя полностью. Ещё одна столь же яростная атака, и человек распростерся на полу.  
Железные щупы обвились вокруг его рук и ног и потащили к Крэнгу.  
Пришелец с удивлением обнаружил, что Саки в сознании и яростно сверкает на него глазами. Если бы взглядом можно было испепелить, говорящий мозг наверняка бы превратился в почитаемое гурманами блюдо.  
– Немедленно отпусти меня, Крэнг, – выдохнул Саки, который всё ещё не оклемался после второго удара.   
Пришелец не слушал его. Он с упоением рассматривал свой улов – такое красивое создание. Металлическая конечность приблизилась к лицу человека и аккуратно сняла маску. Наверняка, Шреддер попытался бы увернуться, но параллельно другой щуп обвился вокруг его талии, удерживая на месте.   
– И что дальше? У тебя совсем крыша поехала! – прорычал Саки. – Последний раз, Крэнг, отпусти меня!  
– Шреддер, ты серьезно считаешь, что я отпущу тебя, после всего этого? – насмешливо прогнусавил пришелец. – Может, я немного и спятил, самую малость, но определенно не поглупел. А вот что дальше…  
Один из металлических отростков расстегнул пояс Шреддера и отбросил его в сторону. Три других скользнули под тунику и рванули ткань в разные стороны.  
Саки решительно переставал понимать, что происходит.  
Он слегка рыкнул, когда кожу ног царапнуло выдвинувшееся из металла лезвие, а затем его штаны немилосердно дернули.  
Крэнг удовлетворенно оглядел плоды своих трудов. Получилось не слишком опрятно, зато весьма интересно. Плечевые пластины валялись на полу среди того, что когда-то было туникой, остальная броня осталась на Шредере, а голени по-прежнему обтягивала ткань штанов, которая удерживалась креплениями защитных щитков, и, разумеется, человек был обут, но это мало интересовало живой мозг.   
Выше колен на Саки одежды не было.  
– Да какого?! – Шреддер постарался вырваться и дернул руки с такой силой, что Крэнг чуть было его не выпустил. Пришелец уже начинал сомневаться, удастся ли ему удержать человека, не переломав тому кости.  
Один из металлических щупов двинулся по телу Саки – прошелся по спине, задержался на ягодицах и скользнул между ног, слегка коснувшись члена.  
Шреддер скептически поднял бровь.  
– Иногда ты слишком далеко заходишь в своих экспериментах, слизняк, – человек продолжал надеяться на то, что всё это – лишь испытание возможностей щупов. По идее, чуть приглушенные ощущения от прикосновений должны были поступать в нервные центры Крэнга, и тот наверняка планировал как механические тесты, так и тесты импульсной передачи. Только вот с его выбором подопытного кролика Шреддер был категорически не согласен.  
Инопланетянин подтянул пленника ближе.  
Глаза Саки широко распахнулись, когда он наконец заметил некоторые изменения в анатомии Крэнга.  
Шреддера было трудно удивить, но такого зрелища он не мог представить даже в самом ненормальном кошмаре – улыбающийся гигантский мозг с эрегированным членом.  
Это было бы смешно, если бы не всё произошедшее до этого.  
– Откуда у тебя эта хрень?! – озвучил Шреддер мучивший его вопрос.  
– Нравится? – Крэнг обхватил новый орган тентаклем и провел вверх-вниз. – Для тебя постарался.  
– Крэнг… – пришелец рывком подтянул человека ещё ближе.  
– Я не хочу недопонимания между нами, Шреддер, – серьезно начал говорящий мозг, – так что просто открой рот.  
Саки удивленно мигнул.   
По мнению Крэнга человек сейчас был совершенно очарователен, несколько прядок выбились из хвоста и падали на лицо, делая опасного японского мафиози почти мальчишкой. Говорящему мозгу часто хотелось спросить Шреддера о его возрасте, но момент почему-то всегда был неподходящим.  
Взгляд человека снова переместился на эрекцию инопланетянина.  
– Доходит? – поинтересовался Крэнг. – Давай, решим это по-хорошему.  
– Я не стану брать в рот эту пакость, а если попытаешься засунуть, клянусь духами предков, откушу ко всем чертям, – рявкнул Шреддер.  
Уступать он не собирался, и у инопланетянина не было ни малейших сомнений в том, что Саки способен выполнить свою угрозу.  
– Ладно, как скажешь, – Крэнг развел щупами. – Я хотел облегчить жизнь нам обоим. Не хочешь по-хорошему, будем по-плохому.  
Биомеханические тентакли резко перевернули человека и с силой опустили его животом на стол, заставив нагнуться.  
– К’со, – выругался Шреддер по-японски, окончательно осознавая, что его предположение о сломанном первым ударом ребре верно на все сто.  
Крэнг же пребывал в некоторой растерянности. Токсин полностью подчинил его себе, он обезумел от желания, но всё же пришелец не думал, что зайдет так далеко. Подобный поворот событий одновременно интриговал и пугал его. Разумеется, Крэнг хотел войти в Шреддера, но пришелец никогда не делал этого с человеком и боялся травмировать партнера. Нужно было действовать максимально аккуратно.  
Мозг подвел своё механическое тело как можно ближе к всё ещё пытающемуся вырваться человеку. Затем инопланетянин вылез, опираясь на свободные металлические щупы, и в некотором замешательстве уставился на обнаженный зад Шреддера. Мастер ниндзя мог гордиться своей физической оболочкой: у него были сильные и стройные ноги идеального хищника, и, по мнению Крэнга, очень красивая задница. Инопланетянин протянул свои тентакли и провел ими по гладкой коже ягодиц.  
– Ублюдок склизкий, – не упустил возможности высказаться Шреддер. Какая-то часть его сознания всё ещё отказывалась до конца поверить в реальность происходящего. Видимо, чтобы раз и навсегда развеять его сомнения, щуп пришельца скользнул между ягодиц и принялся осторожно исследовать новую территорию.   
Поиски входа не отняли у Крэнга много времени, но тот показался ему слишком мал. Инопланетянин запустил туда тентакль на пару сантиметров и остановился, раздумывая.  
– Больше нет? – спросил он у Шреддера, чей ненавидящий взгляд пытался прожечь металлический щуп, сковывавший его правую руку.  
– Чего? – не понял человек.  
– Отверстий, – нетерпеливо пояснил Крэнг.  
– Слава Богу, нет, – невесело усмехнулся Саки.  
– Узко, – почти обижено протянул пришелец, слегка подвигав тентаклем из стороны в сторону.   
– Дерьмо не жаловалось, – огрызнулся Шреддер.  
Инопланетянин просунул щуп чуть дальше. Вход в тело человека неплохо растягивался, что полностью подтверждало имеющиеся у Крэнга теоретические знания. Он начал аккуратно разрабатывать отверстие к величайшему неудовольствию своего невольного партнера.  
– Я так понимаю, Шреддер, что у тебя давно никого не было? – с еле скрываемой гордостью произнес мозг через некоторое время.  
– Ты – идиот, Крэнг, – процедил Саки. – У меня вообще в этом смысле никого не бывает! Не знаю, как у вас, но у землян, если ты не заметил, мужчины обычно спят с женщинами. Отпусти меня сейчас, мы ещё можем списать всё это на культурное недопонимание!  
Вместо ответа, инопланетянин просунул в человека второй щуп, щедро смазанный ароматическим маслом для массажа.  
Это было уже слишком.  
Шреддер чертыхнулся… и начал подниматься.   
Крэнг остановился, он не мог поверить своим глазам. Саки медленно, но неотступно приподнимался над столом, несмотря на металлические тентакли, тянущие его вниз. Все данные, собранные монстром из Измерения Икс, противоречили тому, что он сейчас видел. Люди не обладали такой физической силой. С другой стороны, обычный человек не может высадить ногой стальную дверь. Крэнг собирался подумать об этом, но позже. Он потянул пленника вниз, увеличив мощность своего изобретения до максимальной отметки. В конце концов, кости у людей легко срастаются.   
Разумеется, его ход сработал, грудь Шреддера снова была прижата к поверхности стола.  
Гипотетические микрозиппы поджаривали плоть Крэнга на гриле и пожирали его изнутри. Он не был уверен в том, что Саки готов, но больше ждать просто не мог. Шреддер – сильный, не развалится.  
Инопланетянин выровнял себя на биомеханоидных отростках и подался вперед. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что его член не сможет преодолеть сопротивление мышечного кольца, но тело под ним расслабилось, и он медленно скользнул внутрь.  
Крэнг чуть не задохнулся от волны накрывших его эмоций.   
Это было невероятно – находится внутри Шреддера.   
Так жарко.   
Так сладко.   
Так волнующе.  
Инопланетянин подался назад, почти покидая тело партнера. Затем снова вперед – погружаясь в этот манящий жар.   
О да!  
Это было даже лучше, чем уничтожение Альянса планет системы Ротан, а тот инцидент без сомнения сыграл не последнюю роль при вынесении ему приговора.  
Как могло тело Шреддера иметь над ним, Великим Крэнгом, такую власть?   
Почему человек никогда не пользовался своей привлекательностью для достижения целей?   
Саки был объективно красив. Крэнг не сомневался в том, что другие человеческие особи находят его партнера таковым. В большинстве известных инопланетянину миров никто даже не задумался бы над тем, использовать ли такой козырь в игре.  
Говорящий мозг чувствовал, что способность соображать окончательно его покидает, он не жалел об этом. Сейчас он жил только ритмом своих движений, запахом человека под ним и необыкновенными ощущениями, охватившими его плоть.

После того, как Крэнг вошел в Шреддера, тот совершенно затих – ни слова, ни даже стона. Ороку Саки был гордым человеком, иногда слишком гордым, кроме того, японец обладал бешенным темпераментом, однако эти его черты каким-то поразительным образом уживались с холодной рассудительностью и звериным инстинктом самосохранения. В борьбе этого инстинкта с гордостью первый неизменно выходил победителем.   
Саки прекрасно сознавал, что момент, когда он мог выиграть в битве со свихнувшимся скользким ублюдком, уже не вернешь. Теперь ему оставалось лишь постараться выдержать всё происходящее достойно и с наименьшим вредом для себя. Движения Крэнга причиняли боль, но не такую уж сильную боль, чтобы накручивать себя и убеждать в том, что творится нечто непоправимое.   
Саки заставил себя расслабиться.   
Чем меньше будет напряжено его тело, тем быстрее он оправится.   
Шреддер понимал, что в этом их с Крэнгом стремления совпадают. Инопланетянин старался действовать как можно мягче, он определенно не хотел навредить Саки физически. Увы, все эти теоретические умозаключения не отменяли того факта, что его насиловали и ему было гадко.   
Движение внутри него было так непривычно, но он с яростью осознал, что помнит это ощущение.   
_Что-то типа велосипеда, если уж научился кататься, то никогда не забудешь,_ – невесело подумал Шреддер.  
Или тебя научили.  
К горлу подступила тошнота.   
Некоторые воспоминания Ороку Саки предпочитал не тревожить.   
Тогда было много боли и много крови, с ним не церемонились, ведь вообще не предполагалось, что он переживет тот страшный день.   
Ту резню.   
Тот огонь.   
Само по себе воспоминание об изнасиловании не причиняло ему страданий. Шреддер полагал, что у него напрочь отсутствовал комплекс жертвы. Ему было противно от того, что с ним сделали тогда, ему было противно от того, что делал с ним сейчас Крэнг, но ни то, ни другое не заставляло его чувствовать себя более уязвимым или в меньшей степени мужчиной.   
Проблемы были у трахающих его уродов, и он ни на секунду не сомневался в том, кто на самом деле жалкий червяк. В конце концов, несколькими годами позже судьба свела его с парой ублюдков из той шайки, что должна была покончить с ним раз и навсегда. Он выпустил им кишки. Не из мести, вовсе нет. Это был бизнес. Вернее, ему очень хотелось так думать.  
Сексуальное насилие не оставляло на нем своего отпечатка.  
Но воспоминание о вторжении в тело всегда тянуло за собой другие, те которые были насквозь пропитаны болью потерь и горечью рухнувших надежд и грез.   
Против своей воли Шреддер всхлипнул.  
К счастью слишком тихо, чтобы его мог услышать озабоченный розовый комок у него за спиной.  
Саки пришла в голову мысль, что со стороны это должно смотреться достаточно забавно. Не то чтобы он мог посмотреть и убедиться, но наверняка Крэнгу приходилось почти сидеть у него на заднице, чтобы делать то, что он делал.  
Кстати, о том, что этот ненормальный делал.  
Шреддер мечтал, чтобы мозг наконец кончил, ему уже осточертело это настойчивое елозение инородного предмета внутри его тела, не говоря о том, что сам он был предельно далек от возбуждения.

Очевидно, от Крэнга это обстоятельство так же не укрылось и в определенный момент начало категорически не устраивать инопланетянина.   
За прошедшие с момента поражения токсином часы бывали моменты, когда мозгу казалось, что он способен кончить от одной мысли о Шреддере, и вот сейчас он занимался с человеком любовью, и это был рай.   
Но в каждой бочке меда есть ложка дегтя.   
Во всех грезах Крэнга Саки отвечал ему. Эти чувственные губы целовали розовую плоть живого мозга, язык игриво скользил между извилинами, щекоча и дразня, руки, о на что были способны эти руки!   
Но настоящий Шреддер, которого инопланетянин крепко прижимал к столу, просто лежал и терпел, стиснув зубы. Более подходящего определения Крэнг придумать был не в силах, и это чрезвычайно болезненно задевало его самолюбие.  
Благодаря одному из оснащенных камерой искусственных щупов мозг прекрасно видел, что человек даже не возбужден.  
Нет, это не годилось.  
Крэнг хотел, чтобы его оценили.  
Ладно, возможно, сперва он думал только о своем удовлетворении, но теперь инопланетянин собирался доставить удовольствие и своему партнеру независимо от того, что вышеупомянутый об этом думал.

Когда розовый комок нервов остановился и вышел из него, у Саки возникла надежда на то, что экзекуция окончена. Однако, обманывая его ожидания, металлические щупы слегка передвинули его.   
Крэнг снова вошел в него, на этот раз легко, и задвигался, уже почти не причиняя боли. Очевидно, мозг что-то не устроило, потому что биомеханоидные тентакли опять заставили Шреддера чуть изменить положение, на этот раз инопланетянин даже не прерывался.   
Манипуляции произвели ощутимый эффект – по телу Шреддера пробежала легкая дрожь, и человек понял смысл происходящего. Теперь все движения отростка, которым обзавелся этот склизкий мерзавец, четко отдавались в простате, стимулируя Саки, хотел он того или нет. Один из металлических щупов скользнул между ног человека, обвился вокруг члена и мерно задвигался. Шреддер почувствовал, как его тело начинает реагировать.  
Крэнг даже издал что-то вроде торжествующего крика, увидев, что у его партнера появилась эрекция.  
Впрочем, с точки зрения Шреддера это не имело большого значения. Он по-прежнему не был по-настоящему возбужден, а его физическое состояние являлось лишь механической реакцией на прямую стимуляцию простаты и движения щупа на его члене. Отсутствовала вовлеченность. К счастью, это не помешает ему кончить, и возможно, это паскудный розовый комок отвалится от него счастливым и окочурится от переизбытка эмоций.   
Неожиданно что-то холодное прикоснулось к основанию шеи, а потом он почувствовал сотни маленьких иголочек, пронзающих его кожу.  
Что это могло быть? Ещё один токсин?  
По телу Шреддера словно разливался жидкий огонь, превращая его кровь в лаву. Человека охватила такая похоть, что на секунду у него помутилось в глазах.  
– Мразь, – прохрипел Саки.   
Такого хода он не ожидал.   
Крэнг использовал ещё одну из предусмотренных в биомеханоидных конечностях технологий – способность транслировать ощущения от одного существа другому. Этим говорящий мозг сейчас и занимался. Его желание перетекало в сильное тело под ним, заставляя человека задыхаться от вторжения чужих эмоций.  
Саки никогда не испытывал ничего подобного – он чувствовал за двоих, и то же самое, он знал, происходило сейчас с Крэнгом.  
Восторг, желание, наслаждение вихрем неслись по жилам Шреддера, сметая остатки разума. Он ненавидел это вторжение, даже больше, чем то, что инопланетянин делал с его телом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
 _Боги, если этот маленький комок розовой плоти пожирала такая похоть, удивительно как Крэнг вообще был способен соображать._  
Желание сводило с ума.  
Сопротивляться не имело смысла.   
Шреддер застонал и подался навстречу движениям Крэнга, насколько это позволяли обвивавшие его металлические щупы. Он слегка приподнялся на локтях, качнул бедрами, задавая немного другой ритм и почти сводя инопланетянина, а следовательно и себя, с ума.  
Свободные щупы заскользили по телу Саки, ещё более раззадоривая его и горяча кровь.  
Теперь они двигались в унисон.   
Все их чувства были обострены до предела. Желание, сладострастие, ненасытность Крэнга перетекали в человека, а эмоции Саки, порожденные таким странным вмешательством, неслись обратно в нервные центры пришельца, многократно усиливая его удовольствие.  
Они оказались отрезаны от всего окружающего мира этим порочным кругом единения тел и чувств, и с каждой секундой их уносило всё дальше от берегов рассудка и забрасывало всё выше и выше, покачивая в одним им понятном ритме на волнах блаженства. Это было самой ужасной мукой и самым сладостным наслаждением.  
Наконец, Саки издал сдавленный стон, и просто рухнул на стол. Такого оргазма ему давно не приходилось испытывать. Он ослеп и оглох на какие-то секунды, совершенно растворившись и потеряв себя в омуте почти болезненного чувственного восторга.   
Но он даже не мог вообразить себе того, что происходило сейчас с Крэнгом.  
Движение за движением инопланетянин приближался к пику, когда на него стремительно накатила волна наслаждения от любовника. Она накрыла его и унесла с собой в безбрежный океан экстаза. Крэнг кончил, содрогаясь всем своим розовым тельцем, и ему казалось, что он не выдержит, что его разорвет от переполняющих его чувств, потому что это было слишком.   
Слишком сильно, слишком резко и о, в жопу Верховный Совет, так невероятно великолепно.

Человек под ним тяжело дышал, Крэнгом же завладела расслабленная истома.   
Он как можно аккуратнее вышел из тела Шреддера, и качнулся назад, опускаясь на соседний стол. Щупальца продолжали удерживать его невольного любовника.  
Инопланетянин понимал, что его сознание меркнет. Из последних сил он отсоединил биомеханоидные тентакли и забрался в своё искусственное тело, которое предусмотрительно здесь оставил. То, что с ним происходило сейчас, вполне могло быть результатом огромного нервного и физического перенапряжения, но почему-то Крэнгу казалось, что это один из побочных эффектов токсина.  
Через пару минут до слуха Шреддера донесся храп.  
Человек попробовал приподняться. Он не встретил никакого сопротивления со стороны удерживающих его металлических колец.  
Саки аккуратно убрал щупальца со своих рук, затем с ног.   
На одном из тентаклей поблескивала сперма.  
Шреддер выпрямился, и на него вновь накатила тошнота. Кажется, по меньшей мере, одно ребро у него было сломано, и тот факт, что его на протяжении достаточно длительного времени вдавливали в стол, только осложнял ситуацию.  
Между ног все онемело, однако он мысленно поздравил свой организм с выказанной им стойкостью пред лицом столь серьезных испытаний.  
Саки несколько неловко подошел к валяющемуся на полу плащу, поднял его и накинул на себя.  
В голове как-то странно шумело, ни на чем не получалось сосредоточиться.   
Одно Шреддер знал наверняка.  
Он хотел как можно скорее убраться из лаборатории, потому что его еле держали ноги, он мечтал о душе, и помимо прочего, не был уверен, что сумеет устоять перед искушением и не разорвать этот похрапывающий комок розовой инопланетной плоти голыми руками.

 

Хорошо, что на Технодроме не было ни одной живой души, кроме них двоих, потому что Шреддеру пришлось преодолеть расстояние до своего отсека, кутаясь в порванную накидку.   
Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Саки позволил себе расслабиться. Рука скользнула между ягодиц. Там было влажно от смазки. К счастью спермой Крэнг не располагал. Человек боялся увидеть кровь, потому что с подобными повреждениями сталкивался лишь однажды, и воспоминания о ходе заживления у него остались просто чудовищные. Тогда много лет назад, он получил множество страшных ран, но самым вопиющим кошмаром в первые дни для него было отправление естественных потребностей организма.   
Однако, как ни крути, Крэнг был предельно осторожен.   
И если уж на чистоту, то Шреддер всё же получил удовольствие. Гаденькое, навязанное ему искусственно, но от этого не менее сильное.  
Человек зашел в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Из зеркала на него смотрели поразительно спокойные черные глаза.  
 _Когда-то были карими,_ – в очередной раз механически отметил Шреддер. Видимо, слишком много экспериментов над собой. В этом следовало разобраться. Не то, чтобы его это очень сильно волновало, но он предпочитал настоящий цвет.  
На левом боку уже начал проявляться чрезвычайно красочный кровоподтек.   
Ладно, вот переломанные ребра – это привычно.  
Саки снял с себя броню, обрывки одежды и шагнул под душ.   
Ему нужно было смыть с себя следы того, что произошло и расслабится. Главное же, ему придется серьезно подумать о том, что они будут делать дальше.

 

Крэнг нервно прошелся из одного угла лаборатории в другой.  
Табло часов на стене подсказывало, что прошли уже почти сутки с тех пор, как случилось Невообразимое.  
Большую половину этого времени инопланетянин провел в состоянии блаженной отключки, но когда он очнулся, действие токсина полностью прошло, на смену ему явился парализующий ужас от содеянного.   
Нет, Крэнга вовсе не мучили угрызения совести насчет поруганной чести Шреддера. Что его волновало, так это возможность или не возможность их дальнейшего сотрудничества. По правде говоря, он весьма страшился второго варианта.  
Ему требовалось набраться смелости и отправится на поиски Саки.   
Имя потянуло с собой поток воспоминаний о сильном теле под ним, об обволакивающем жаре, о водовороте эмоций и блаженства, но нет, ему не следовало сейчас об этом думать.  
Нужно всё выяснить.  
Крэнг покинул лабораторный блок и отправился на поиски Шреддера.  
Найти человека удалось достаточно быстро – под его руководством роботы восстанавливали один из генераторов.  
– Не туда, идиоты! – гаркнул Саки в коммуникатор тем, кто работал снаружи.  
Он был в традиционном черном костюме ниндзя, но дополненным его доспехами. Не хватало наплечных плат, их Шреддер не забрал из лаборатории, как и шлем с маской. Крэнг не сомневался, что у Саки имелись запасные, но сейчас человек предпочел более свободное облачение. Длинные волосы Саки были забраны в хвост.  
Говорящий мозг застыл в нерешительности, перебирая щупами и думая, с чего начать разговор. Невольно он засмотрелся на человека, и поймал себя на том, что даже без воздействия токсина, находит своего партнера по преступлениям невероятно привлекательным созданием.  
– Можешь не строить из себя лазутчика ниндзя, Крэнг, – не отвлекаясь от созерцания работ, произнес Саки. – Я чувствую, что ты здесь.  
Шреддер повернулся, над бровью у него была глубокая ссадина, а правую скулу украшал огромный синяк.  
Инопланетянин открыл рот, но не нашел, что сказать, и, закрыв его, уставился в огромное окно.  
– Я так понимаю, что ты хотел о чём-то поговорить? – подсказал Шреддер.  
В такие вот минуты Крэнг совершенно переставал понимать, что у человека на уме. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему требовалось пройти через минное поле.  
– Я не собираюсь оправдываться перед тобой, Шреддер! – начал Крэнг. Лучшая защита – нападение. Он подошел к человеку, и уставился на него, не понимая, что со стороны очень напоминает надувшегося тинэйджера.  
– Это тот токсин, с которым ты работал? – неожиданно спросил Саки.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – выпалил Крэнг.  
Инопланетянину показалось, что на секунду на лице ниндзя промелькнула еле уловимая тень отвращения.  
– Когда ты… подключился ко мне, твои эмоции были не вполне в духе того Крэнга, которого я вынужден терпеть уже несколько лет, – Шреддер улыбнулся, заметив как нахмурился пришлец. – Для тебя скажу проще, ты точно был под чем-то.  
– Не предполагалось, что он подействует на меня, – нехотя признал Крэнг. – Тем более таким образом.  
– Уже не действует? – Саки вопросительно смотрел на говорящий мозг.  
– Нет, – ответил тот тихо. Вот теперь он чувствовал себя виноватым, не слишком, но всё же чувствовал.  
– Отлично, потому что Технодром почти в рабочем состоянии, более того, я внес ряд усовершенствований, скоро мы сможем тронуться в путь, – Шреддер повернулся и пошел к двери, жестом приглашая собеседника следовать за ним. – Не пора ли обсудить наши дальнейшие планы?  
– Я не намерен обсуждать мои планы! – воскликнул пришелец, послушно входя вслед за человеком в пищевой блок.  
– Будешь карэкацудон? – буднично спросил Саки.  
– Да, – прогнусавил окончательно сбитый с толку Крэнг, усаживаясь за стол, и наблюдая за манипуляциями человека с продуктами. Когда-то говорящий мозг полагал гурманами представителей своего вида, однако в сравнении с людьми они были жалкими любителями.  
– Возвращаясь к разговорам о планах, Крэнг, – Саки перевернул на сковородке мясо. – Тебе не надоело стремиться к завоеванию Земли?   
Инопланетянин мигнул от неожиданности. Собственно, эта мысль в последнее время часто приходила ему в голову, но он никогда не думал, что сообщник сможет её с ним разделить.  
– Сам подумай, – продолжил Шреддер. – Мы тратим время на эту безумную планету, тогда как можем покорить любую в самом Измерении Икс.  
– Это не лучшая идея, – завелся Крэнг. – Не забывай, я уже потерял тело за преступления в Измерении Икс. Ваши законы по сравнению с нашими, как наказание родителями провинившегося ребенка.  
– У нас вообще-то есть электрический стул, расстрел, газовые инъекции… – Саки перечислял, загибая пальцы.  
– Детские игры и забавы моей бабушки, – отмахнулся говорящий мозг, хотя на самом деле признавал за людьми большую изобретательность в вопросах пыток и смертоубийства. Разница была лишь в том, что люди эти вопросы поднимали куда реже, чем его соплеменники и их соседи по неспокойному измерению.  
– Хорошо, выберем другую систему, в конце концов, – согласился Шреддер.  
– Я думал, ты захочешь вернуться на Землю, – необыкновенно тихо для себя произнес Крэнг.  
Саки прекратил помешивать соус и повернулся к пришельцу.  
– С чего бы это? Из-за твоего маленького сдвига? Да, ладно Крэнг, неужели ты думаешь, что я не знал, с кем связался. Ты же мерзкий отвратительный самовлюбленный и высокомерный комок нервов.  
– Ну знаешь…  
– Я не горю желанием возвращаться на Землю, – не дал мозгу вмешаться Саки. – По крайней мере, пока. Считай, что во мне проснулся дух авантюризма. В конце концов, я – единственный из людей, кто настолько далеко продвинулся в вопросе «Есть ли жизнь на Марсе». Держи.  
Перед Крэнгом оказалась горячая плошка с едой. Восхитительной человеческой едой. Шреддер уселся напротив. Его взгляд случайно наткнулся на расслабленный член пришельца.  
– А что касается инцидента, о котором ты хотел поговорить, Крэнг, – начал Саки, в упор глядя на собеседника, – то будем считать, что этого не было.  
Выдержав небольшую паузу, Шреддер встал из-за стола.  
– И ты избавишься от этой дряни, которую себе пришил, – продолжил человек, обходя стол и разворачивая к себе инопланетянина. – А если ты ещё раз попробуешь выкинуть что-то в этом роде, то я буду отрезать от тебя по кусочку, поджаривать на вот этой сковородке и заставлять тебя жрать. А когда ты сдохнешь, я скормлю остальное Бибопу и Рокстеди. Сомневаюсь, что они от этого поумнеют, но я получу удовольствие. Мы поняли друг друга, Крэнг?  
– Разумеется, Шреддер, – возмутился мозг.  
–Прекрасно, – Саки взял свой обед и направился к выходу. – Поем у себя, меня тошнит от твоего отростка.  
Дверь закрылась, разделив компаньонов и положив конец их разговору.

Саки двинулся в свой блок.   
Человек шел очень осторожно – давало о себе знать сломанное ребро.   
Они выяснили все вопросы. Пока что. Конечно, какое-то время ему будет хотеться поджарить этого маленького засранца на вертеле, но он сможет сдержаться. Кто знает, может быть, вместе им удастся поставить пару галактик на колени? Ради этого стоило закрыть глаза на сей маленький инцидент.  
Шреддер сказал правду, он не хотел возвращаться на Землю. Он ещё не был готов примерить того, кем он был, и того, кем он стал, или возможно только начал становится. В любом случае, он чувствовал, что решение оставить Землю в покое сулит им много интересного.   
_Им?_  
Ладно, с собой Шреддер всегда был честен. За годы, проведенные со сварливым и злобным комком розовой плоти, тот стал ему почти родным.  
Саки усмехнулся.  
Мозги ему в жизни трахали, он отвечал взаимностью, но быть оттраханным в задницу говорящим инопланетным мозгом – это переход на новую ступень абсурда в их отношениях.  
С другой стороны, с ним случались и более странные вещи.

 

Крэнг обдумывал слова Саки.   
Шреддер был прав, нужно двигаться дальше.   
Слишком много времени они потеряли на эту привлекательную и ничтожную планетку. Но даже если бы завоевание Земли сулило несметные богатства, Крэнг согласился бы с человеком, потому что в Измерении Икс Шреддер не сможет просто так уйти.  
Говорящий мозг не хотел признавать этого, но правда заключалась в том, что, несмотря на их стычки, двойную игру и несколько попыток сжить друг друга со света, он был привязан к человеку, а теперь… скажем так, всё ещё больше усложнилось.  
Тесты показывали, что токсина в организме не осталось, но, когда он увидел Шреддера, эмоции вернулись. Не те сумасшедшие похотливые грезы, а кажется собственные настоящие чувства Крэнга.  
Он желал Шреддера, отрицать это было бесполезно.  
Но и что делать с этим дальше, он слабо себе представлял.  
Впрочем, жизнь – штука странная, полная неожиданностей и сюрпризов.  
Как бы там ни было, теперь Крэнг мог размышлять здраво.  
Предпринять что-то подобное его последней выходке, значило потерять человека. В лучшем случае. Худший исход событий сулил ему смерть на сковородке. Однако, он понимал, что и без того, не допустит повторения случившегося.   
Крэнг хотел, чтобы Шреддер стал его любовником по своей воле.  
Как этого добиться – уже другой вопрос, но он был целеустремлен, и верил, что всё в этом мире возможно.  
Неужели человек полагал, что он, великий Крэнг, позволит собой помыкать?!  
Мозг посмотрел на свой новоприобретенный орган.   
Избавляться от него инопланетянин был решительно не намерен. Имелся у него прекрасный препарат, использовавшийся их расой во время кровопролитных и жестоких баталий, чтобы избежать повреждений столь важной части тела. Состав делал пребывающий в состоянии покоя член очень маленьким, так что Крэнг без сомнения сможет укрыть его от Шреддера среди своих складок, извилин и выростов.   
До поры до времени.  
Инопланетянин усмехнулся.  
Пожалуй, и правда стоило заняться Измерением Икс.  
Возможно, здесь ему удастся вернуть свой истинный облик, и тогда…  
Крэнг представил, как его большие чешуйчатые руки скользят по распростертому под ним красивому человеческому телу, как эти стройные ноги обвиваются вокруг его мощной талии…  
О да, ради того, чтобы Шреддер стонал от наслаждения в его объятьях, Крэнг готов был уничтожить не одну галактику.  
У него появилось очень хорошее предчувствие.  
А пока что, всё-таки стоило подумать над тем, как установить камеру в душ к Саки. Крэнг с любовью погладил свой член тентаклем, и улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
В конце концов, он же, прежде всего, Злодей…  
И то, что он – Злодей бесконечно влюбленный, этого факта не отменяло.  
В его плане теперь было два пункта: первый – Вселенная в его руках, второй – Шреддер в его постели.   
_И кстати,_ – подумал Крэнг расплываясь в мечтательной и счастливой улыбке, за которую всего пару дней назад выкинул бы себя в открытый космос. – _Совсем не обязательно в таком порядке._

 

Конец.

 

Написано в феврале 2010 года.


End file.
